The Reunion
by twilightrules17
Summary: Edward was bullied in high school. Now he's a famous singer songwriter with is wife Bella. one day he get's a invite for Forks high ten-year reunion. what will everyone think when they see Edward again. can he forgive them for the hell they put him through?
1. the reunion ten-year reunion

**I don't own twilight.**

**don't worry I'm not abounding my other stories that I'm writing. I'm just a little stuck on ideas for them at the moment, so they will be updated when ever I have a idea.**

**this story will be rated M for some violence and other things later on in the story**

**summary: Edward was bullied in high school. Now he's a famous singer songwriter with is wife Bella. one day he get's a invite for Forks high ten-year reunion. what will everyone think when they see Edward again. can he forgive them for the hell they put him through?  
**

* * *

**EDWARD'S**** POINT OF VIEW.**

I looked at the letter in my hand.

_Dear graduate_

_You are invited to Forks high school ten-year reunion._

_The reunion will start at 8:00pm and will end at 12:00pm, it will be held in Forks high gym._

_I hope, that you will be able to come._

_Mike Newton_

Had it really been, that long. Ten years.

I hated school back then. I was always picked on, for lots of reason. I was smarter than the other people in my class. So they picked on me. They would push me, trip me up, take my books, call me names, pull my chair away and that was just in my freshman year, it was worst in senior year.

I could deal with being called names like Brainward, Geekward, Nardward and a lot more. Being pushed and having my chair moved from under me, but the one thing that hurt the most, was when my sister Alice and my brother Emmett wanted to be apart of the poplar group, they didn't want to be seen with me, so they started to pick on me at school, they would avoid me outside of school in the end they just forgot me.

Our parents Carlisle and Esmé worked all the time. My dad worked at the hospital for very long hours, sometimes he would be working all day and other times he would work at night. My mum Esmé worked as a nurse, that how they met.

That how it was for me, my parents working all the time and my siblings avoid me all the time, I was forgotten it's was like I had never been born.

I remembered the day I felt Forks

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Today was the day, were I would leave this hell.**_

_**My old car was all pack, it was just my suitcase I had to put in there and that was it, I would be free.**_

_**Dad and Mum were sleeping, and Alice was at Rosalie's house, well that's what she told Mum and Dad, when she was really sleeping at her boyfriend house, same with Emmett but it was his girlfriend.**_

_**I walked in to the kitchen and picked the letter I wrote, tell them were I was. I unfolded the letter and re-read what I wrote.**_

_**Dear Family**_

_**By the time you have read this, I will be gone.**_

_**I'm going to New York, to fallow my dreams to become, recording artist. I know you think it's just a dream that will never come, but I'm going to try.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**I folded the letter back up, and I put it back on to the kitchen worktop, before I turned around and felt the house.**_

_**I took one last look at the, house that I had grown up. Before I got in to my car and drove away.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Edward" my wife's voice called me.

I looked up to see my wife, Bella standing in the door looking like sin with one of my shirts on her, showing off her long legs. I gave her my crooked smile, which I knew she loves so much. Bella walked over to me and she put her arms around me.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, as I remember telling her to stay in bed, because I was going bring her breakfast in bed.

"You were gone for ages" she replied.

"Sorry, love"

"That's ok, I forgive you. But if you forget again, you will be sleeping on the couch for one month."

I nodded my head; I know that she is joking about, sleeping on the couch for one month. I kissed her on the lips. I then show her the letter. I watch as she reads it.

"I think we should go" Bella says.

"Why?" I asked, a little confused.

"I think it's time to shown, them that they didn't, break you but all the things they did to you, just made you stronger." Bella explains.

I nodded my head, as I agree with her. Yes it was time to show that small town.

Bella smiled, when she saw me nodding my head.

"Don't forget, that we have a CD sighing later," Bella says as she turns to get some coffee.

I can't help but smile, when I remember the very first day, when I started college, here in New York, the day that I met Bells and the day were my life changed for good.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**I was walking through the doors, of the college.**_

_**There were lots of people standing around talking and laughing, with their friends.**_

_**I had been here for one week, and I was loving every second of it, I also had a friend called James hunter. He was a real cool guy to hangout with, when he wasn't dragging me to the gym.**_

_**My mum and Dad had only called me once, and that was to try to talk me in to come back and going to college to Alice and Emmett in **__**Port Angeles, and Alice and Emmett called to say, I was hurt Mum and I was only thinking about myself, I told them to go to hell, not in a nice way before I hang up on them and blocked their number. **_

_**I was so busy think about my old life that I bumped in to someone and we both fell on to the floor. **_

"_**I'm so sorry" the voice said, it soft like feathers, like the type of voices you think angle have.**_

"_**No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said.**_

_**I looked up to see an angle with skin like sown, eyes that was like chocolate with long eyelash, long chestnut like brown hair and red lips that were redder then the red rose. I stopped staring at the angle.**_

_**I got up from the floor and I held out my hand for her, when she took it I felt a spark run up my arm straight to my heart, the angle gasped and that when I knew that she was the one and that my life would never be the same again.**_

_**And the rest is history.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

I walked up behind Bella and I wrapped my arms around her, before I kissed her.

"Mummy, Daddy" two small voice said trough the baby monitor.

I pulled away from Bella smile. Our four-year-old son and daughter were wake, meaning that they will want to get up and run around. I went to get the twins, while Bella made breakfast.

The twin's room was painted a soft white, with soft toys around the room.

"Morning Jane and Alec" I said to them, as I opened the baby gate, they were standing by.

Both Jane and Alec had a mix, of my and Bella's hair. They both had my green eyes. Jane was a little shorter than Alec. I could tell that Jane was going to be beautiful, like her mum when she was older. Alec I could see him as the more quite type of guy, but one who will look out for his family.

I couldn't wait go to Fork and show them, that they didn't break me that all the time they pushed me down and shouted out names to me, just me made stronger.

Look out Forks, because Edward Cullen is coming back home.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**I hope you like it**

**Review**

**Until next time.**


	2. The Reunion going back to Forks

**I don't own twilight.**

**This story will be in Edward point of view, but I may change it.**

* * *

The car was packed.

I'd booked a room at a five-star Hotel in Port Angeles for Bella and me.

The twins would be staying with James and Victoria, our best friends from college, they may look mean with their tattoos, leathers jackets and bikes but they were really nice, and they loved the twins a lot, whenever me and Bella go on tour they always help to look after the twins.

"You remember what I said Edward, if those people decide to pick on you or call you names, you tell them to piss the fuck off" James said to me as he opened door for us, Victoria smacked James on the back of his head and told him not to swear around the kids.

Victoria always swore, but around the twins she had a no swearing rule, James always broke that rule.

We said our goodbyes; before we got in to the car and we drove off to the airport to catch our private jet.

**Forks airport.**

When the jet landed, we were told that our car would be outside waiting for us. We walked out to the front of the airport after we got our bags to see that our car was waiting for us, people were already around it looking at it and talking about it.

The close we got, the more we could hear.

"_What type of car is it?"_

"_Is this an Aston Martin?"_

"_Someone pinch me" _

"_How fast does it go?"_

"Excuse me." I say when we're closer to them, the people around the car turned around to look at us, they were silent for a few moments before the started to whisper again.

"_Would you check out the ass on, that chick?"_

"_He is so hot" _

"_Hot chick alert"_

"_I wonder if they have, had sex in the car"_

I help Bella in to the car, ignoring all the whispering. I put the bags in the back before I got in to the car, and started the engine. People were still staring as I pulled out of the airport.

"Well that was fun" Bella said looking at me.

"It was, wasn't it" I agreed as I drove us to the hotel.

**(A/N change of point of view for a bit, Emmett I may do other people for some of the chapters to come.)**

**Emmett POV**

I woke up this morning, with my Rose next to me. Life couldn't get better than this.

I got out of bed and a want to the loo and had a wash. I then went to put my uniform on. Forks traffic cop what a joke, but it was the only job I could get. Rose worked in a small shop that sold little, things that people buy when they went go holidays.

I notice that the telephone had two new messages on it.

I pressed play.

'_Emmett this is your mum, I was wonder if you would like to have the reunion after party here, as we have more room but if you do have the reunion after here, everything must be in the same place as it was before and everything must be intact and not broken, also no sex in the bedrooms. Well that's it, don't forget your meeting me, your dad, Alice and jasper for dinner, this evening please don't be late. Bye.' _

Sweet we got to use the house for the after party.

I pressed play again, to listen to the other message.

'_Hi Emmett. It's Mike, I'm just ringing to ask if you want to meet up with the gang sometime. Give me a ring to let me know. Bye.'_

I just shook my head, as I slipped my coat on as I walked out of the door to begin, another day of waiting for someone to come through Forks speeding, not that it ever happened.

**Later that day.**

I sat in my car, just watching cars, trucks and motorbikes pass me by. None of them speeding. All of a sudden a car, a black Aston Martin speeds by me. Before I have time to pull out of my sport, the car as gone. Disappeared from sight.

_Damn it. The first time Forks has someone speeding and I missed him. _I thought.

I pulled up by my house after a long day of sitting around, Rose is already home as the lights are on. That's when I notice the time on the clock says 6:30pm, shit I only had hour to get ready before me and Rose had to go meet the family.

I jumped out of my car and I hurried up the steps. Rose is waiting for me has I opened the door. She tells me I'm late and I have one hour before I have to meet our family. I nodded my head before I run up the stairs to go get ready.

**One hour later.**

I pulled up in front of Port Angeles hotel. Me and Rose get out of the car, when we enter the hotel we were greeted by Mike.

"Hi guys, welcome to Port Angeles hotel the only hotel, around forks who has five stars" Mike say. I can't help but laugh as it's so easy to see that Mike hates his job.

I say 'hi' back, before he shows us to our table.

"You made it," my mum says happily as she gets up to hug me; Alice and Jasper are here already.

"Yes we've made it" I say as I hug her, before I sit down.

We chat for a while, before our food comes.

All of a sudden we hear clapping, we turned around to see a guy slipping a ring on to a girl's finger. I guess someone just got in engaged, I turn back to my family and we start to talk again.

"Have you heard from Edward" Mum asked.

Edward felt ten-years ago; he didn't tell us that he was going. We come back home to find Mum crying with Dad holding her, when we asked what was wrong she told us that Edward had felt, only leaving a note.

"No mum. I haven't heard from Edward." I say, giving her a small smile.

Dad opens his mouth to say so thing, but he is cut off by someone shouting.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you fucking pig!"

We turned around to see, the girl from earlier punching Mike in the face, before she turned around and walked over to her boyfriend, with bronze hair that reminds me of Edward.

**MIKEPOV (just before he got punched) **

Today at the hotel had been mad. Everyone had been rushing around, getting the private room ready for our very important guest, whatever.

Then when I'm getting ready to go home, they ask me to stay longer, because some of the staff had gone home sick. I said yes because I need the money, but now I wish I hadn't.

I notice that the hot brunette from earlier was sitting by herself, while her other half went to the toilet. I made my way over to the table she was sitting on.

I put my hands on her shoulders, and I whispered "Leave that loser sexy. I could show you a _really good_ time, you know that people call me the sex god."

I smile as she slowly got up and turned to face me.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you fucking pig!" she shouted. Before she punched me in the face.

I watched as she walked over to the man, from earlier.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**Leave a review. **

**I will try to update soon. **


	3. The Reunion before the reunion

**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

**EDW****ARDS POINT OF VEIW.**

I woke up, with Bella sleeping on my chest. I smiled as I remember last night; I asked Bella if she would like to renew our wedding vows. Our first wedding had been a bit rushed, because we found out Bella was pregnant with the twins then. So I thought it would be nice if we could get married again, but this time we would have the big white wedding.

After sometime Bella beings to move.

"Hey" I say to her, as brush some of her hair back.

"Hey" she says back. She rubs her eyes, wincing a little.

I take her hand and look at it. I winch when I see that it's a little swollen, she also has a smallish cut on her knuckle, from where she punched the waiter last night, when he got a little too friendly.

"I'll take you to, the hospital once we get dressed" I tell her, as I slip out from the covers.

"Edward its fine" she lies.

"Bella I know, you're lying."

"Fine it hurts, a little bit"

I raise my eyebrow at, her knowing it hurts a lot more then _'a little bit'._

"Fine it hurts, a lot. Happy now"

"Very"

I give her a kiss on the lips, before I go to the bathroom to get ready.

**Later at the Hospital**

Bella needed a brace for her hand. She also needed five stitches, on her knuckle from where her hand caught the man's teeth. Doctor Maid laughed a little, when we told her how Bella got hurt. She also said that if he tries it again to kick him in is nuts. We thanked the Doctor before we got up and felt.

"Would you like to, go out for dinner?" I ask Bella, as I opened the door for her to get in.

"Yes I would like, very much" she says, as she gets in to the car.

I shut the door before; I walked around to my side of the car. As I drive I think of place, were we could eat. I finally decide to take Bella, to a sixties style diner in Seattle. That doses really good meals for two.

**At the diner**

"I'll have a pie and chips, with a chocolate milkshake please" I tell the waitress, who is taking down our order.

"And I'll have a pie and chips with a chocolate milkshake, as well please" Bella says.

The waitress nods her head before she walks away, to give the cook our order, it doesn't take long for our food and drinks to be brought over to us.

We eat our food in silence until Bella breaks it.

"So are you looking forward for tomorrow?" Bella ask, as she takes a sip of her milkshake.

"I am looking forward to it," I tell her. In truth I was looking forward to it. I couldn't wait to show everyone who had once pushed me down, that I'm stronger than ever now. Sure it took sometime for me to get to where I am, but I made it in the end.

"So what do you want to do next?" I ask her as I pay for our food.

"How about we go back to the hotel, and put that king size bed to good use" she says, with a sexy little smile on her face.

I quickly got up and all but pull her out of the door.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**What will happen at the reunion?**

**Please review.**


	4. The Reunion reunion

**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VEIW.**

I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

I looked up at the building that had been my personally hell for most of my life. Bella squeezed my hand and gave me a smile that told me everything would be fine, I returned the smile, before we started to walk towards the doors.

When we entered, I notice Jessica handing out name tags to people as they entered the gym. We made our way over to her.

"What's your name?" Jessica asked, looking me up and down.

I had to fight back my laugh, because when we were in school she used to make fun of me because I had "creepy eyes" and I was a bit lanky.

"Edward Cullen and this is my wife Isabella Cullen" I answerer her, I can't help be smile as her eyes go wide and her month falls open. Once she is over her shock, she hands me my name tag.

I put the tag on me before we enter the gym. When we enter the gym, lots of people stop what they are doing to stare at us. It doesn't talk long for the whisper to start.

"_Who _a_re they?"_

"_Did they go to _a_re school?"_

"_They must be models"_

I can't help but smirk at that one, I mean I guesses we do look a little like models, with me dressed in a suite with black shoes, and Bella wearing a black dress that is pulled in at the waist before it puffs out a little before it reaches her knees, the necklace that I had made for her in the shape of a heart with the letters E and B engraved on the back and black heels to complete the look.

"_Why does he look famili_ar_?" _

That's the main question, that's whispered by people in the gym. I smile when I think that they will soon learn how I am, and I'm having a feeling that they will be shocked when they learn who I am.

I find a table in the centre of the room, a small laugh escape my lips when I see what is written on the card.

_Cool kids table: Mike, Jessica, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Eric and Lauren._

I shack my head, it seems that ever after ten years they still see themselves at the top.

I spot another table not far from the _"cool kids table", _without names plates, just as me and Bella sit down I hear the unmistakable voice of Mike shouting at me.

"Hey Geekward!"

I rolled my eyes at the name, you would think that they have grown up and stopped calling people names or you would think that they would come up with a better name, when the ones they've got.

"Are you deaf Nerdward?" ask Alice, with sneer.

"No I'm not deaf, but I have a name and it's not Geelward or Nerdward or whatever else you use to call me. My name is Edward but only my friends call me Edward so you can call Mr. Cullen" I answered her, glaring at all of them.

Their mouths open and close a few times before Mike finds his voice.

"Come on guys, let's leave the freaks" Mike said, and with that they all walk over to their seats.

Mr. Run our old head teacher walks up to the microphone.

"Welcome back class of 2008, to your ten-year reunion" he says "I know you must be all excited, to tell your fellow classmates about everything you have done in the past ten years, so let's begin"

Slowly everyone tells everyone about what they have being for the past ten years, Mike owns his parents camping store, Jessica works as a barmaid, Jasper works as a truck driver, Alice doesn't work, Emmett is the traffic cop, Rosalie works in a little shop, Eric works at Mike's shop and Lauren like Alice doesn't work.

Soon all eyes are on me, waiting for me to tell them what the 'freak' of the school has been up to for the last ten years.

"Well I felt Forks and I went to the New York College for the musical gifted, there I met my lovely Bella who let become my wife. I soon finished college with a degree in the piano and song-writing, Bella and me decide to become a duo and the _angle in love with the devil_ was formed, not long after we were given a recording contract by the Twilight recording studio, about six years later we learned that Bella was pregnant with our first child but it turned out to be twins, the rest as they say is history" when I finish tell them what I have done for the last ten years, everyone months hang open.

Mr. Run, quickly get over his shock. "Well thank you Edward," he says as he quickly walked way.

"Well it seems that many of you have been busy over the last ten years, but moving on to what will be happening for what will be happening this week. We will be hiking, playing a friendly game of football, there are plenty more thing that will be doing, for the end of the week were we will be giving out awards to people. Please enjoin the rest of the week," Mr. Run says before he goes of to the table were all the teachers sat.

Everyone starters to talk to each other, some people point over to where me and Isabella are sitting and the laugh, it used to bother me when they did that but it doesn't now, after all the years of pain the put me through when we were in school, their harsh words used to hurt me back then but it made me ready for the world of fame and all the lies and rumours that the media tells about you.

I look over to Bella, smiling her favorite smile.

"This is going to be a fun week" I say to her.

* * *

**Well what do you think?  
****What do you think should happen on the hike?  
****What other activates should they do?  
****Should I have Edward and Bella bump in to his parents?  
****Should Edward forgive his family?**

**up next (once I have finished writing it) is the after party. Should do it in Emmett's point of view or someone ****else?****  
**

**Review please. **

**See you all until next time**


	5. The Reunion Hello mum dad

**I don't own twilight**

**I hope you have a super happy Christmas and new year.**

**Love you all.**

* * *

**Emmett POV.**

I sat here fuming. Who the hell did he think he was? Coming back here like he owned the place, with a nice car, nice clothes and the perfect life. He was suppose to stay away from here. He was suppose to be alone like the loser he is. Mum is going to go so upset, when she hears that Edward got married and had children without telling her.

I looked over to the others; they had the same look in their eyes showing that they were thinking the same thing as me. We were going to find away to chase Eddie out-of-town and this time he wouldn't have the guts to come back.

**Alice POV.**

How dare he get married and not ask me to plan it, doesn't he know that I'm the planning queen, there's no party unless Alice Cullen plans it! I bet no one turned up for it, I mean who in their right mind would go a freak's wedding. Beside even if I did plan it Bella would never have, looked as good as me and Rose on our wedding day. I bet she just wore some horrible dress that was of the rack; she looks like the type of girl, who would go out wearing jeans, top and trainers with out make-up.

**Jasper POV.**

Great the loser is back in town, that's just what we need.

**Rose POV.**

Who does she think she is? Coming here and stealing my spotlight. The men should be looking at me not _her_. They should be drooling over me not _her_. I hate _her_, but I hate _him_ more for bring that _her_ here. I bet she just with him for the money, because lets face it Edward Cullen is a nobody so that has to be the only reason she with him.

Emmett was quite as we drove to his parent's house, for the after party that me and Alice had planned. We made our way in to the house; there were lots people hear already, almost all of them brought alcohol with them. This party was going to be great just like old times, when we just hang out with all our friends.

"We need to do something about Edward" were the first words Alice spoke, when she and Jasper walked up to us.

"I know Alice. You got any ideas?" Emmett asked.

"Yes in fact I do" Alice replied, rolling her eyes before she went on to tell us her idea, on how to get rid of Edward and his two-bit slut.

**The next day.**

**Edward POV**

I lay in the bed with Bella. I thought about how the week will be, a part of my was worried that something will happen this week but the other part told me that I was just being silly.

Bella began to move. Her eyes fluttering opening, she so beautify in the morning. I love the way her lips form a little pout, the way her eyes have that misty look in them, like she's in deep thought.

"Good Morning love" I say to her, as I brush some of her hair back behind her ear

"Good Morning" she says back to me, giving a small smile.

"What would you like to do? As the hike isn't until later?" I ask her, as I watch her get up.

"I was thinking that maybe, we could a little bit of shopping" Bella says, as she walks around the hotel room, in her birthday suit looking for something to wear today.

**Later on**

We look around the shop looking for a gift, for the twins.

"Which do you think, they will like the most?" Bella asked me, showing me to cuddly toys.

"I don't. How about we get them both, they can have one now and the other one for Christmas" I tell her.

Bella nods her head, before picking up four cuddly toys for the twins. We make our way over the check out to pay for our items.

When we get to the check out a voice that, I never thought I would hear again stops me in my tracks.

"Edward!"

I turn around to look, at my parents. They both look at me with shocked looks on their faces; as if they can't believe it's really me.

"Hello mum, dad." I say as I pull Bella closer to me. Needing her to help keep me clam, as the hurt and anger I felt towards them come rushing back to me. Hurt because they never told Emmett or Alice off when they would say something hurtful to me and anger at them because I could never make them proud, like Emmett and Alice could.

My dad, Carlisle opened his mouth to speck.

* * *

**The parents have appeared.**

**You may not like them at first.**

**What do you think going to happen now?**

**PS**** I have adopted a story, called vampire red, vampire gold. ****I will start to post the first chapters sometime this week that the original author wrote, after Christmas I will start to posting the chapters I will be writing for it.**


	6. The Reunion the parnets

**I don't own twilight. (sorry for ****any mist****akes it looks like F****anFiction ****as gotten rid of their che****cker, so sorry if there ****are ****any mist****akes)**

**I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

* * *

**Esme POV**

My baby boy has come back to me. I can't believe it after ten years of not hearing from him, he has come back to me. Emmett and Alive will be so happy when I tell them, that brother has come back and he's married. I'm really sad that he didn't invite his family to his wedding. How could he!?

**Carlisle POV **

How could he run off like he did, making us worry about him. New York is a dangerous place, and he just ups and leaves us to go there even though, after we told them not to go there as it a very dangerous place, with its drug dealers and people who will lead them off the right path and on two the path of evil, and to top it all off he goes and gets married. I hope he had her sign a pre-nip.

**Edward POV **

I stand there starring at my parents; Bella gives my hand squeeze silently telling me that she's there for me.

"Edward where have you been?" Carlisle asks me.

"I've been in New York" I reply rolling my eyes.

"Edward don't you dare, take that tone with me" Carlisle scolded me.

I bit my tongue to stop me from saying something, I may regret later. I know that he's my Dad but he was never around, he was always working at the hospital or at some posh dinner that one of his co-works would throw, and Esme was just like Carlisle always at work, dinner or with her friends.

"Edward are you going, to introduce us to the lovely woman?" Esme ask me, looking at Bella.

"This is Isabella, my wife. Now if you will excuse us, we have to get going" I tell them, before we turn around to walk way.

"Edward before you go back home, why don't you come over for lunch?" Esme ask me.

"We'll think about it" I tell her.

"I hope you do come over, I know that Emmett and Alice have missed you." Esme tells me with a smile on her face, before she and Carlisle walks way.

_Emmett and Alice have missed me._ I laugh a little at the very idea, of them missing me. More like they missed having someone to pick on and make fun of with their friends.

"Well that was interesting" Bella said, as we paid for our things before making our way out of the shop.

"It was, wasn't it" I reply as I open her door for to get in.

Once she's in I close the door and I make my way over to my side of the car, before I pull out of the parking lot and start to drive to the hotel so we can ready for the hike.

"What do you, want to do about my parents invite?" I ask Bella, as we pull up in front of the hotel.

"It's up to you love, I happy with whatever you chose" Bella replies, before she gave me a quick kiss. "Now come on, we have to get ready for this hike"

I nod my head before getting out of the car.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**I know it's short but I wrote this chapter out a few times, and I wasn't happy with, so I was like write, read, delete start again until I like it. So sorry again for it being short, but a short update is better than no update right. **

**Thank you to all the people who have Favorited me and add me to their alerts. **


End file.
